


Frozen Water

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Haru can't imagine that any sport done on frozen water can be fun, but he soon learns otherwise from Rin.





	Frozen Water

The couch was soft and just big enough to hold them both.

Just how Rin liked it.

They shared a blanket, adding to a sense of togetherness. Haru’s leg pressed against his own, providing some warmth in the chilly atmosphere of his room. Soon it would be spring in Sydney, but it was still too cold to swim outside.

Rin handed him the bowl of strawberries, and they both took one. He had grown used to buying fruit when Haru visited. If Haru wanted to be a champion, he needed to eat more healthily. Rin felt a responsibility to help him with that.

“They’re nice,” Haru said.

Rin gave him a satisfied smile. “Got them at the market. They’re cheap there.”

“Market?”

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a walk, but I like the atmosphere.”

Haru reached for the remote control. Rin stopped him by grabbing his hand. “Hold on. I want to watch this.”

“The swimming documentary is finished,” Haru stated.

“Yeah, but it’s good to watch a different sport once in a while, isn’t it?”

A frown appeared on Haru’s face. “Figure skating?”

“Yup.”

Haru looked at the remote, now firmly in Rin’s hand.

“If you think about it, it can be considered a water sport as well,” Rin added.

“It’s frozen water.”

“Yeah. Obviously.”

Rin felt Haru’s gaze on him before he turned his attention to the television again. He watched quietly as the judges were introduced and six ladies took to the ice for their warm-up.

“See that girl in the purple dress?” Rin asked.

“Yes.”

“Her name is Anna Aav. I’ve competed against her brother a few times.” Rin put the remote down on the small table next to him, hoping the competition would be able to keep Haru’s attention. “She has been training hard in the last few months.”

Still, Haru said nothing. He probably thought it was a shame that all that water was frozen.

The skaters moved over the ice, deftly avoiding each other. A Korean girl did a spin, while Anna focused on her jumps.

“She jumped high,” Haru said, when she landed a triple lutz.

“Yup. Hope she’ll do the same once it counts.”

The warm-up ended. All the ladies except for a Bulgarian skater left the ice. Haru remained silent as she skated through her routine. She fell on a triple flip, but otherwise did a good job.

“It’s Anna’s turn now,” Rin said, when the Bulgarian had received her points.

Probably wanting to be polite, Haru focused on the television screen. The music exploded and so did Anna. Using only a short distance for speed, she flew into the air for her triple lutz-double loop combination.

Haru gasped.

Anna’s feet moved quickly, creating a wild step sequence that received cheers from the audience. A spin was next. She travelled a bit, not being able to keep her foot at the except same point, but otherwise did well moving from one position to the next.

She faulted even higher in the air with her triple flip than she had done for her combination jump.

“I met her once,” Rin said. “She said the ice allows her to travel freely through the air.”

“Freely,” Haru repeated, mesmerized.

Rin smiled to himself. Sometimes it was easy to get Haru interested in something.

“You know, her brother is…”

“Shhh,” Haru cut in.

Even more amused, Rin ate another strawberry. Anna moved to a corner of the rink and started to glide to the opposite site, gaining speed quickly. She turned, ready for her axel jump. Rin was a little surprised. Normally she didn’t need this much…

Anna jumped, rotated, rotated and kept on turning beyond what Rin had expected. Her skate came down, but she slipped and fell, only to get up immediately to finish her program.

“Woa!” Rin jumped up. “That was amazing!”

Haru just continued watching the program.

“Didn’t you see that?!” Rin asked.

Puzzled, Haru looked up at him. “She fell.”

“She did a triple axel instead of a double. Did you see the height of it?”

“Yes.” Haru reached out his hand for Rin’s and pulled him back down. “It was good.”

Broadly smiling, Anna hugged her coach. Rin smiled along. He liked people who enjoyed their sports. If only he had been that happy swimming when he was younger. 

“Will she win?” Haru asked.

“Not this time. Some of the other ladies are too good. If she can land that triple axel one day, she will become a threat.”

“I like that she tried,” Haru said.

Rin smirked. “You’re no longer against frozen water sports?”

“The water allows them to be free. I like it.”

“Good.” Rin leaned closer, kissing Haru just below his ear.

Haru turned his face a little, offering his lips. Rin closed his eyes, loving the feel of Haru against him. It happened all too little that he could hold him like this, what with them living in different countries.

“Rin,” Haru whispered.

Hearing his name spoken like that, made him want all kinds of things. His fingers found the top button of Haru’s shirt, wanting to expose more skin. He undid more buttons, and traced Haru’s chest with the tips of his fingers. His skin was so soft. His lips traced Haru’s neck. Rin knew he was sensitive there. He had entirely forgotten about the figure skating competition now, wanting more of Haru and wanting it now.

Unfortunately for Rin, this was not the case with Haru. He nudged Rin a little, directing him back to his spot beside him on the couch.

“What is it?” Rin asked, in a daze.

“I want to watch.”

Rin reached for the remote, but it was no longer on the table. Haru allowed himself the slightest smile as he held it up for Rin to see, before he put it on his own lap. Belatedly, Rin realized how dumb he had been to introduce Haru to another sport when he wanted to spend most of this short holiday in bed together.

“Haru…” he started.

“Half an hour. Then we go to bed.” Haru took Rin’s hand and kissed it. “Okay?”

It was a compromise Rin could live with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story.   
> Am very happy that Free! got another season.


End file.
